VDay the Young Justice Way
by just-O
Summary: Holiday Challenge fic. Wally's valentine's day surprise!


**Disclaimer: Young Justice (c) DC**

**My first attempt at a challenge fic. Written for the YJCF under the Hag Sohmaiach category.**

**Hope you like it!

* * *

**

A gust of wind blew into the kitchen causing the only occupant to look at the source.

"Oh. Hi Wally."

Kid Flash flashed his pearly whites at her before talking a million words a minute.

"Hey Megan, what's up? Are you making cookies? I love cookies! Especially the ones you make, cause you know, you're such a great cook and all, anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to go eat or something? It's Valentine's Day and I figured since you're an alien and all, no offense, that you might want to experience this glorious chocolate and candy filled holiday. If you don't want to that's fine but if you do we could just go as friends instead of it being a date," he paused before continuing hopefully, "well, unless you want it to be a date but it's really up to you. I should probably stop talking now, but what do you say?"

Wally stopped and waited nervously for her answer.

"Um, that's really nice of you, Wally," she started as she let herself process all of what he said. She took a moment to consider it before slowly nodding. "Yeah. It sounds like fun. And yes, I'm baking cookies so we'll have to wait a little bit before we go."

Kid Flash cheered like he did every year when he would go watch fireworks with his Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry on the Fourth of July, except it was in his head instead of out loud. The party in his brain was well hidden underneath his smile of a mask.

"Sweetness! You're going to love this holiday! I guarantee it. Or at least, I hope you love this holiday, it is the holiday of love and all. Not to say, we're in love, just friendly love between two friends who aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. Of course I am a boy and your friend, so I'm your boy friend, but not your boyfriend, not that I don't want to be, I just…really need to shut up."

M'gann giggled and Wally's face flushed, but he was saved from further embarrassment when the timer for the oven went off.

"Do you want some cookies? They're sugar cookies that I tried to make into dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs?" Wally asked a little confused. Not that he really cared what they were shaped like, after all food was food.

"Yeah, I uh, was watching the History Channel earlier with Superboy and they had a show about dinosaurs, so I figured: dinosaur cookies."

He chose to ignore the bit about her watching TV with Superboy and bit the head off of one of the t-rex shaped treats. And of course being Wally, he was easily able to connect the dots between dinosaur show and dino cookies.

"Hey guys. Watcha doin?" a new, younger voice spoke up.

"Hi Robin."

"Hey Rob. Eating cookies."

"Would you like some?" Megan asked offering some to him.

Wally scowled slightly as he moved to protect the cookies in front of him.

"Nah. That's okay, I think Wally'll have a fit if I try to take one."

"Damn right. She made these for me," the speedster declared after Miss Martian walked out.

"Yeah," Robin raised an eyebrow, "You keep telling yourself that."

"If it's not true, then why would she have agreed to go out with me later today?"

"You actually have a date with Miss M?" Robin asked skeptically.

"Well…no. But she did agree to go out with me, as a friend, for Valentine's festivities."

The boy wonder rolled his eyes. "How she manages to put up with you, I will never know." He turned and walked towards the game room. "Good luck, KF. Knowing you, you'll probably need it."

o.O

"So what do you want to do first?" Wally asked his companion a few hours later.

"Well, I don't know. What exactly do people usually do on this holiday?" M'gann asked unsure of how to answer.

"Well, we could go see a movie, go to a carnival, go to the beach, go find a patisserie, or basically whatever you want to do."

"Hmm…Well, we all went to the beach a couple days ago, and the mountain has its own private beach so let's not do that. Finding a patisserie sounds fun though, and I've never been to a carnival."

"Great!" Wally shouted excitedly. He'd secretly been hoping she'd choose at least one of those. "Let's go find that sweet shop!"

o_o

A bell was attached to the pastry shop's door, and it jingled when the two young heroes entered the building.

"Welcome!" the man behind the counter greeted them. "What can I do for you two love birds today?"

Wally blushed instantly at the assumption, and shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "We, uh…we're just looking for now."

The man, Tom according to his nametag, nodded and pulled two cookies from behind the counter. "Well how about a little treat until you two decide?"

They both took one and thanked him while they tried to find the best looking goodies.

"Ooh! Wally look!" Megan pointed towards a large piece of strawberry cake. It had a red jelly like filling, and was almost completely pink, except for the writing and heart patterns that had been done in white and red butter-creme frosting. "That looks so cute. I wonder if I'd be able to make that? Do you think they'll give me a recipe?"

"Let me ask real quick." The speedster walked back to the other end of the counter while M'gann continued to look at the pastries. "Excuse me, Mr. Tom, could I get two pieces of that strawberry cake?"

"Of course."

"And could I also get a recipe for that? My partner loves to bake and wants to try something new."

"Sure thing. Anything else?"

Wally looked back towards some of the other desserts he'd been eyeing. "Um…yeah, actually, could I get a couple éclairs, and a dozen peanut butter cookies? The one's with the giant kiss in the middle, not the criss-cross ones. Oh, and a banana muffin."

Tom raised his eyebrows and looked at the skinny boy in front of him before asking, "Is that all?"

"Yep," Wally answered with a grin.

"Alright. That'll be $12.50." Tom took the twenty dollar bill from his customer, and handed the bag of treats over after writing down the recipe for the cake and throwing it in the bag. "Thanks for coming. Have a Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Thanks! You too!" Both M'gann and Wally offered back.

The bell above the door chimed again as they left the shop to start digging into their treats.

Hours Later…

"We have one more pair of tickets," M'gann handed them over to her escort for the evening. "I think we've been on practically every ride here. What else could we go on?"

"Well…" Wally looked away before answering. "There's still the ferris wheel. I admit it's a pretty boring ride, but it's a good way to end the day. They'll even let you bring you're stuffed toy on as long as you don't try and throw it at anybody. They get mad when you throw stuff…"

Megan laughed at that. "Okay, the ferris wheel it is then. And I promise I won't throw Sprinkles at anybody."

"Sprinkles…" The fastest boy alive pondered that for a moment while they got in line. "I like that. It's, uh, cute…"

She giggled at his use of the word. "Yeah, I thought so too."

They stood in a comfortable silence and followed the ride worker's instructions when they got the front of the line. They sat down next to each other and pulled the lap bar down before the ride sent them up.

"Huh. It's kind of nice to be up here without having to fly," Megan noticed, breaking the silence. "I love this time of day. The sky is so pretty."

"Yeah, but you're prettier."

Wally's gaze had been fixed on M'gann while she'd been preoccupied with the sunset, and his words had fallen out of his mouth by accident. As soon as he realized what he'd said he blushed for what must have been the hundredth time that day. Except this time, he wasn't the only one who did so. M'gann's face and ears turned a bright shade of pink and they both looked away bashfully.

They stayed quiet for the rest of the ride and focused on the darkening sky. They'd have to head back to Mt. Justice as soon as the ride was over, but Wally had one more thing to do before the day was over.

6.6

The two heroes had chatted on the way back from the carnival, and had finally made it back to the entrance of Mount Justice. Before entering though, Wally stopped M'gann for a second and told her to, "Wait here for a sec."

He then dashed off and returned not a second later holding a single pink carnation.

"Here. This is for you. I noticed that you like the color pink while we were out today, and flowers are one of the big three on V-Day, and I wanted you to experience the day in all its glory, so yeah, this is kinda like my thank you to you for being my valentine today. Sorry if it's kind of lame I just-"

Megan stopped him by giving him a small peck on the cheek. "That was sweet of you, Wally. I had a lot of fun today. Maybe we could do it again sometime."

She smiled and put the carnation up to her nose, breathing in the sweet smell as she walked into the cave. Wally was left speechless and frozen in place for the first time since he'd received his powers.

**The end! :) Please leave a review on your way out. It would be much appreciated. **


End file.
